I'm Lost Without You
by NellyLove
Summary: *Birthday present for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight* Without John, she felt like she couldn't breathe, like there was nothing good to look forward to anymore. And without Carmi, John would just be lost, plain and simple. The needed each other.Morrison/OC


_**So...HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNEDY!!!! I LOVE YOU HUN! **_

**_I love this song, and i know we both love blink-182, so i decided to us it! lol i hope you like it girly!_**

**_I apologize for any grammatical errors, this oneshot has not been beta read..umm_**

**_I only own Violet, who is mentioned, i think. Carmichael Helms belongs to Kennedy. I do not own the song lyrics nor do i own blink-182 or anything affiliated with the WWE_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

* * *

_**I'm Lost Without You **_

_**By Blink-182**_

* * *

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_**_John Morrison/Carmichael Helms- Dearly Beloved

* * *

_****__****__****__****__**

_I swear that I can go on forever again_

_please let me know that my one bad day will end_

_I will go down as your lover, your friend _

_give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_

John gazed down at the brunette below him. She was smiling, something she rarely did as of late. His thumb caressed her cheek softly before he leaned down to kiss her once more. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as if he were her safety net and she was falling into a bottomless chasm.

But the real reason she held him so tightly was because when she touched him, she felt like the happy, loving feelings she had would go on forever. That the nightmares of the real world wouldn't set in if she just kept a hand touching his smooth, warm skin.

She didn't want to let go, she didn't want him to let her go. She needed that physical connection that only he could give her, because she only trusted him that much.

John was Carmichael's hope that all of her sadness, depression, her all together bad day, would end. And if that bad day ruined them, she knew she'd go down loving him with everything she could muster into her tired body.

She pulled away slowly, their lips still only centimeters apart. "I love you John." her eyes searched his as he smiled softly. "I love you too Carmi," he whispered.

_are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight _

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Carmichael would never tell anyone, but she was afraid of being alone. She feared being unloved and by herself, with no family, no friends, and no John. She was sacred that maybe one day soon, her attitude would reduce her to that.

Thankfully, that day had not come yet, if it ever would. So in her sudden moments of passion, she conveyed everything she could to John. So if he ever thought about leaving, he'd think of that one night, and he wouldn't be able to leave.

No matter how many times John told her he would never leave her, she still feared that one day he would. She'd wake up, and he'd just be gone. Like she had imagined him up, dreamed their time together. But he was real, and she grasped him and held onto him for dear life because she couldn't lose him.

She'd be lost without him.

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you _

_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you _

_Where are you now I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming _

_and if you will, keep me from waking to believe this _

John had a perspective in all of this as well. He may seem like a strong, confident rock star on the outside. But on the inside he was like any other man, starved for love and the touch of the woman that could heal him.

Carmichael Helms was that woman. She was the one thing he could watch for hours, days, and each time you asked him, he'd find something amusing about her that he hadn't spoken of before. His eyes never left her when she walked into a room, they followed her like a spotlight on a stage.

He was patient with her, and only her. He never snapped at her, never argued with her, in his eyes she could do no wrong, and was almost always right.

Carmi sighed as she rolled onto her back and reached her hand out toward where John's warmth should be. She found only emptiness and sighed tiredly again. He had gone. About a week ago he had left to go back on the road while she stayed home before she had a two week suspension because of her fight with McCool and Maria.

She tugged the blankets closely around her body and snuggled back into them. She vaguely heard footsteps approach her bedroom door and dismissed them as her mind playing tricks on her. She was home alone, no one was there. She must have been dreaming them as they got louder as they neared.

She peaked an eye open when she heard her bedroom door creak open. She lifted her head slowly to see John quietly taking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper that was mumbled by sleep. John gave her his beautiful grin before sliding into bed beside her, under the warm covers.

"I got off work a few days early, because I know you hate being alone," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him, happy for her warmth that had returned.

_are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight _

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight _

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

"Babe," he whispered. "Hmm?" She asked tiredly, trying to keep her eyes open as they spoke quietly, their words barely audible. "Did you know that without you, I'm lost?" he asked. She leaned back to meet his eyes.

"No," she answered quietly and he grinned, kissing her. "I'm lost without you too," she confessed, resting her head on his shoulder as her eyes slowly slipped closed.

"And I'm afraid of being without you," he murmured, but she was already asleep. But he didn't need to worry, he knew he loved her too much and she loved him too much for either of them to ever leave.

They just got lost in life without one another.

_I'm lost without you _

_I'm lost without you _

_I'm lost without you _

_I'm lost without you _

_I'm lost without you_


End file.
